


Hate to Love

by Crowleyslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, Good Parent John Winchester, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Underage Castiel, Underage Dean, Young Castiel (Supernatural), Young Dean Winchester, Young Hate, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleyslover/pseuds/Crowleyslover
Summary: Dean is 16, Sam is 14 and Cas is 16. They are living in a small town where nothing really happens. John is working as a mechanic while the boys go to school.In this AU, A/B/O's are very rare and are NOT being tested; there are 20 KNOWN around the world.





	Hate to Love

A/B/O Destiel

Dean is 16, Sam is 14 and Cas is 16. They are living in a small town where nothing really happens. John is working as a mechanic while the boys go to school.  
In this AU, A/B/O's are very rare and are NOT being tested; there are 20 KNOWN around the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Dean

*Why do I have to be stuck with him as a partner? Why did he have to change his usual pattern.* Dean thinks as he waits anxiously in the living room for his "partner." Dean hates the silence "Dad what’s for dinner?"  
"I'm looking but I think that I might have to go to the store, because we have nothing that will go good together."  
"Fine but can I at least have a snack? I'm really hungry" Dean hears John looking for something.  
"Here are some crackers."  
"Thanks dad." As Dean is stuffing crackers in his face (because for some reason he is REALLY REALLY REALLY hungry) *Maybe it’s a growth spert.* As Dean is stuffing the last cracker in his mouth he hears someone coming up the stairs to the door. *Ding-dong* "I got it boy, no need to get up" John says as he is already at the door. "Dean your friend is here! And where do you think you’re going Sam?"  
"I'm going to the library to study; I'll be home before dinner." Sam says as he is pushing his way past the strange person at the door.  
"Be safe"  
"Of course I will." Sam yells back to his dad.   
"I'm John, Dean's father."  
"Hello, my name is Castiel. Where is Dean?"  
"He's in the living room." John says as he lets Castiel in finally.  
"Thank you for your hospitality John." Cas says as he walks to the living room "Hello Dean" Dean could hear a little bit of disgust in his voice.  
"Cas..."   
"It's Castiel to you." Cas said matter of factly  
"Well boys, it looks like I’m gong to the store. Let me know if you want anything."  
"I'm good, what about you CasTIEL" Dean stressed the last part of his name so Cas wouldn't get mad at him.  
"I'm good John. Thank you for asking." Cas turns to Dean "Let's get on this project."  
"Agreed. The faster we get this done the faster I can get to eating everything in this house..." Dean said. No matter what Dean ate, he was NEVER satisfied.  
John walked into the room "Alright boys I'm going shopping. Not sure how long it will take me, so don’t destroy my house."  
"What do you think we’re going to do? We hate each other."  
"Fine but my comment still stands. Ruin my house and BOTH of you are grounded." John said while eyeing the two boys.  
"Whatever you say, sir." Dean said while John walked out of the house. Dean turned toward Castiel and all he can do is stare at his bright blue eyes. They stare at each other for a minute or so, until Cas clears his throat.  
*Ahem* "Before we start may I use your bathroom? I seem to be getting sick."  
"Ok... Well the bathroom is down the hall and to the right, but try not to get me sick I can't afford to miss school."  
"Thanks, and I'll try my best." Cas said as he walked down the hall. Dean couldn't help himself as he watched Castiel's hips sway slightly as he walked thinking he wouldn't mind seeing those hips bare. Dean shook his head and turns around. *What am I thinking! Castiel hates me and I hate him.* Dean thinks as he tries to convince himself. Just when Dean calms down he is hit with the most amazing smell and the most terrifying scream.

 

~Cas  
Cas tries to go back to sleep trying to pass the day away dreading going over to Dean's house to do a project they both need to pass the class. Cas just wants to go back to bed but of course he has responsibilities that get in the way. Cas sits up in bed and doubles over in pain while clutching his abdomen. *Of course I get sick! Today of all days! Maybe I should reschedule for a different date, but I can't. Too busy* Cas thinks to himself. So Cas gets presentable through the pain. When Cas jumps in the shower the pain subsides a little. Cas relaxes underneath the warm water, but he's still cold so he turns up the heat. The temp is as high as it will go but for some reason he is still cold. Cas reaches for the shampoo and the pain start up again. He pushes through it, trying to get though the day. When Cas steps back into the "burning" water to rinse out the shampoo he feels something running from? though? his crack but decides to ignore it and continue.  
When Cas deems himself public worthy he walks out his front door and to his car. The drive to Dean's house is alright. Cas pulls up to the curb and parks, working up the courage and strength to get out and walk up to the house. *Ding-dong*  
"Dean your friend is here! And where do you think you’re going Sam?"  
"I'm going to the library to study; I'll be home before dinner." Sam says as he is pushing his way past Cas.  
"Be safe"  
"Of course I will." Sam yells back to his dad.   
"I'm John, Dean's father." John offers his hand  
"Hello, my name is Castiel. Where is Dean?" Cas shakes the hand offered to him.  
"He's in the living room." John says as he lets him in finally.  
"Thank you for your hospitality John." Cas says as he walks to the living room "Hello Dean" Cas doesn't mean to say his name with disgust but he was hit with a wave of pain.  
"Cas..."   
"It's Castiel to you." Cas said matter of factly  
"Well boys, it looks like I’m gong to the store. Let me know if you want anything."  
"I'm good, what about you CasTIEL" Dean stressed the last part of his name. Cas turns toward to John.  
"I'm good John. Thank you for asking." Cas turns back to Dean "Let's get on this project."  
"Agreed. The faster we get this done the faster I can get to eating everything in this house..." Dean said. *Typical* Cas thinks with an eye roll.  
John walked into the room "Alright boys I'm going shopping. Not sure how long it will take me, so don’t destroy my house."  
"What do you think we’re going to do? We hate each other." Cas was thinking the exact same thing.  
"Fine but my comment still stands. Ruin my house and BOTH of you are grounded." John said while eyeing the two boys. Cas is stunned, he has never been talked to like that, but he completely agrees.  
"Whatever you say, sir." Dean said while John walked out of the house. Dean turned toward Cas and all he can do is stare at Dean's forest green eyes, that’s when he felt pain and something slide from his ass.  
*Ahem* "Before we start may I use your bathroom? I seem to be getting sick."  
"Ok... Well the bathroom is down the hall and to the right, but try not to get me sick I can't afford to miss school."  
"Thanks, and I'll try my best." Cas said to Dean as he walked down the hall. Halfway down the hall Cas doubled over in pain and heat rushing through his body. Somehow he made it to the bathroom sink when another wave of pain and heat hit him. Cas duly noted that the pain was coming from right below his stomach. Another wave hit and he fell to the floor. Cas didn’t realize that he screamed until he heard Dean running.  
"Castiel are you alright?" Cas could hear him through the closed door.  
"Yeah, 'M good." Cas said. He couldn't help but to mewl in pain and pleasure. Dean bursts in but stops immediately when he sees Cas. Cas knew that he had to calm down. He took a deep breath *Is that smell coming from Dean?* and groaned. "ALPHA!" Cas cried and shook. 

 

~Dean  
Dean stood up so and ran to the bathroom door as fast as he could. “Castiel are you alright?” Dean half asked half yelled. For some reason he was really worried for his classmate.  
“Yeah, ‘M good.” Castiel said, but there was something unfamiliar in his voice. Then Dean heard Cas fucking mewl. Dean’s body reacted in two ways, one his dick twitched, hard; second he burst through the door without thinking.  
Dean stilled as soon as he entered the room. Cas was lying on the floor in a loose fetal position with his shirt riding up, his face is completely flushed, and his facial expression is a mix of pleasure and pain. Every time Cas tried to move he would pant in the most erotic way.   
It was very hard to look away from this picture of pure bliss, but Dean had to try. Dean took a deep breath, (which was a very bad idea because he went instantly hard) and took a small step toward Cas. With each step he took Cas became more wiggly, it was like Cas was trying to get Dean on top of him. Dean is so hard.  
“ALPHA!” Cas cried. The scent intensified tenfold. Dean HAD to have whatever smelled, like apple pie and honey, so damn good. As Dean approached Cas, Dean kept sniffing trying to find out where that smell was coming from. He was *finally* close enough to Cas that Dean could tell that the smell was coming from the boy in front of him. Dean growled at Cas as he sat awkwardly on the floor.

~Cas  
“ALPHA!” Cas didn’t know where that came from, but he liked it even more when he saw Dean’s eyes dilate. Every time Dean took a step toward him, Cas’ body would react in the most interesting way; his body quivered with need. They are now inches from each other, looking into the others eyes.  
Dean made a very impressive and very seductive growl that made Cas get butterflies, he was so hard. Cas felt something slick running out of his ass and onto his boxers. He could feel his boxers slowly getting wetter with each passing second.  
Cas’ arms reached out to grab the side of Dean’s face, and pulled Dean down toward him until their lips met in a very chaste and soft kiss. They only pulled apart when they needed to breathe, resting their foreheads together breathing each other in and staring into each other’s lust blown eyes.  
“Dean, Please I NEED you.” Cas half whispered half panted.

~Dean   
Cas moved his hands to Dean’s face. Dean felt the heat of his hands that guided him closer to Cas’ lips. Dean closed his eyes when their lips met in a chaste but soft kiss. Dean had to breathe but he NEEDED to kiss Cas, breathing won and he pulled apart.   
*Why did I hate Cas? He is so exquisite!*   
“Dean, Please I NEED you.” Cas half whispered half panted, while trying to sit on Dean’s lap. Dean could tell that they needed to get out of the bathroom and fast.  
“Castiel you have to calm down.” Dean said while stilling Cas. Dean had to be the rational one. He had to make sure that Cas was going to be alright. He didn’t seem like himself he seemed different, but Dean couldn’t place it.   
“Let’s get you sitting somewhere soft. I don’t want you to be hurting.” *Especially if this continues to where I’m hoping it will go.*   
“Thank you.”  
Dean scooped Cas into his arms and carried him bridle style to the closest bedroom. Which was right across the hall, and happens to be Dean’s room. While Dean laid Cas down on the bed, a very arousing image of Cas rolled though his head. Which made him even harder. Was that even possible?

~Cas  
Dean reached his hand out to steady Cas, apparently he didn’t feel Cas shutter at his touch.   
“Let’s get you sitting somewhere soft.” Dean said in a very soft and caring voice. Cas tried to think of why he hated Dean, but couldn’t think of anything.   
“Thank you.” Cas was hoping the “something soft” would be a bed. And hopefully Dean’s.  
Dean picked up Cas bridle style and walked across the hall to a medium sized room with a bed in the middle, a dresser close to the door, a few classic rock posters and a few scattered clothes on the floor.   
Dean laid Cas on the bed. As he moved away from the edge of the bed, Cas could see that Dean was thinking intensely about something. (or someone?) Cas looked down in shame at the thought if needing help, he is a very independent person; his gaze stopped at the bulge in Dean’s pants. Cas is getting hard just looking at Dean. Cas tried to calm down he took a deep breath though his nose he groaned and almost blew. Cas had to relieve some pressure so he moved a hand to his crotch. Cas unbuttoned and unzipped his pants releasing some of the pressure. As he put his hand on his own cock Cas could feel some more slick come out of himself.

~Dean

Dean’s daydream unraveled as he heard Cas groan. The vision before him is much better than his imagination. *Cas looks absolutely delicious.* Dean felt himself grow. *What am I thinking?! When did I start thinking this way about Cas? The way Cas is lying on my bed... The way Cas’ hair stands up like he just had sex! Oh my God his Sex Hair!* No matter what Dean tried he couldn’t take his eyes from Cas.   
Dean had to cool down. He slowed his heart rate by slowly breathing through his nose. BAD FUCKING IDEA! Dean almost blew his load in his pants because of this fucking amazing smell. *I really hope this smell is coming from Cas*  
Dean leaned down until he was just hovering above Cas and pushed Cas into the bed with the seer need of the kiss. It was all teeth and tongue. They needed to kiss each other. Dean couldn’t take the need any more so he reached down to pull off Cas’ shirt and Dean’s shirt followed shortly after.   
They had to break the kiss to breathe. Dean leaned back to admire Cas, as he did Cas blushed from head to toe Dean thought that it was so freaking cute.  
Dean stripped them both as fast as he could with his omega lying down. As Dean pulled (ripped) Cas’ pants down the intoxicating smell intensified tenfold. Cas was in awe (by the look on his face.) He laid back down to slot their erect cocks together. They both groaned in unison and in pleasure. Dean put his head in Cas’ neck and licked from his collar bone to his ear. Cas mewled in appreciation.   
~Cas  
Cas could feel his boxers were completely wet from this mysterious sticky fluid that doesn’t seem to stop, but he couldn’t care any less because Dean is now (literally) on top of him. Dean leaned down and kissed him with such ferocity that it made him leak even more.   
Cas felt his arms move upward and now his shirt was gone. Then all of a sudden he couldn’t feel Dean on top of him so he opened his eyes and blushed, because he was never looked at like (pure love and lust.) The next thing he knew his pants and (soaking) boxers gone. Now he and Dean were both completely naked and Cas couldn’t help but the stare. Dean was the vision of Perfection.  
Down leaned down toward him again and slotted their cocks together. Cas couldn’t help but to groan to Dean with pleasure. As Cas rutted into Dean, he leaned down and licked Cas from his collar bone to his ear. Cas couldn’t help but to mewl with need and to soak the spot beneath him with slick.   
Cas wrapped his arms and legs around Dean and moved his hips upward so Dean’s dick fell behind his ass cheeks. As Cas felt Dean at his entrance Dean said “Did you prep yourself?” while moving his head upward to look Cas in the eyes.   
“No I didn’t. I guess that my body did that by itself.” Cas said very matter of factly, but very sheepishly.   
“OH GOD!” Dean half said and half growled. Cas could feel himself release more slick, and at this moment he didn’t care in the slightest.  
~Dean  
Cas shook as Dean licked his neck. Dean felt Cas move his arms and legs around him. Then Cas moved his hips upward so much that Dean felt his cock at Cas’ entrance now and Oh god did it feel wet and good.   
“Cas, did you prep yourself?” Dean asked with apprehension and curiosity.   
“No I didn’t. I guess my body did that by itself.”   
“OH GOD!” Dean half said and half growled and smelt Cas even more as he felt more sticky stuff come out of Cas, which only made this hotter. For some reason that Dean couldn’t explain the fact that Cas’ body wanted him made Dean so fucking happy. Dean couldn’t help the urge to impale Cas on his cock, so that’s what he did. Dean aligned himself and pushed into Cas slowly. Cas gasped in surprise and lust as Dean could feel Cas around him. Dean had to stop halfway to let Cas get adjusted to his size and for Dean not to blow his load by how perfect Cas felt around him.  
Cas however wasn’t having any of it. Dean felt Cas move his feet until they were pressed up to Deans ass, then Cas pushed Dean all of the way into him, up to the hilt. Dean groaned with pleasure and to stop himself from coming right then.   
“Cas you’re as tight and so hot around me. I’m not sure how much longer I’m going to last you’re your perfect… well EVERYTHING!”   
“JUST FUCKING MOVE OR I WILL DO IT FOR YOU!” Cas commanded. God, Dean loved Cas so much. He know that Cas was in the same boat as him, so he started to pump in and out slowly at first then as instinct kicked in he moved faster and faster.  
~Cas  
Cas had a feeling that this (whatever this was) wasn’t going to last long, but he didn’t care that much as Dean aligned himself with his entrance then Dean pushed his tip in. Cas couldn’t help but think *This is the best feeling in the world.* Then Dean stopped moving completely and Cas wasn’t having anything of it. So Cas moved his feet to Deans (perfect) ass and shoved Dean in as far as he would go. Then and only then would Cas let Dean stop moving for a few seconds.   
“Cas you’re so tight and so hot around me. I’m not sure how much longer m going to last with your perfect… well EVERYTHING!” Cas didn’t care anymore about what Dean wanted he wanted no NEEDED Dean to move and now.  
“JUST FUCKING MOVE OR I WILL DO IT FOR YOU!” Cas commanded. Dean didn’t consider his command for any more than a few seconds then Dean started to move. Every time that he pulled out Cas could hear his slick (and feel more coming out of him.) Cas could feel every inch of Dean’s massive cock inside of him, hitting that special spot that made him see stars. Cas didn’t know that he could feel so high. He could hear himself say “Dean” more and more as he kept pounding into him.  
Cas could tell that he was getting close, he couldn’t stop wriggling. He found himself latching onto Dean as if he thought that Dean would just leave him. Cas could feel something huge starting to tug at his entrance, of course Cas was curious but it was making everything intensify.   
~Dean   
Dean could feel every clench of Cas’ hole pulling him closer. Dean felt high on Cas’ scent and he was drunk on his voice saying his name. Cas started to wriggle under him. Dean felt Cas wrap his legs tight around him like he would try to leave. As if he would stop this wonderful feeling.   
Dean felt his dick start to swell, which has never happened when he jerks off. He can’t seem to care that much with Cas practically fucking himself. Whatever is growing on his dick it seems to enhance the feelings. Dean could tell that Cas was getting close, and so was he, so Dean picked up the pace.   
The faster they went the bigger knot (that is what Dean is calling it because that is what it feels it.) Dean kept pumping into Cas, the knott was so big that he couldn’t pull out anymore. Dean had to look at Cas. He has beautifully messy hair, lust blown eyes, staggered breathing and flushed cheeks. The perfect picture of Dean’s new home.  
Dean leaned down tilting Cas head to the side exposing his neck, Dean bit down right below his ear as he pushed in one last time, exploding into Cas’ delicious heat. Dean could feel Cas convulse around him indicating that he finished as well. Cas felt, smelt, tasted and sounded fucking amazing. Dean didn’t ever want to leave Cas or his heat.   
When they both finally came down from their orgasmic high, Dean tried to pull out so that he can clean them both up, Dean found that they were connected together. He tried once more to pull out, when he did Cas moaned with pleasure. Cas fucking moaned! That made Dean come again, that made Cas moan again.   
“Cas if you keep moaning like that I’m going to come again!” Cas gave Dean a wicked smile then moaned again so loud while clenching around Dean again.  
“FUCKING HELL!” Dean screamed as he just had the second-best orgasm of his life. Dean collapsed on his arms, still trying not to crush Cas with his weight.  
~Cas   
The more that Dean kept pushing into him the more he felt full, the more that he wanted Dean completely to be his. Cas could feel Dean’s dick get bigger. The bigger that Dean got the closer Cas got to finishing. He started to lean down and Cas instinctively exposed his neck to Dean. As Dean bit down on his neck he pushed in one more time before Cas fucking felt Dean come inside him. Feeling Dean fill him up so full made Cas come so hard he didn’t even realize that Dean bit his neck.   
If felt like forever has passed when Cas came back down to earth. Cas was expecting Dean to have pulled out and clean them up, but when he opened his eyes Dean was just starting to come back as well. Cas couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips while thinking *This is what home feels like. *   
Cas felt Dean’s intention to pull out, so Cas got ready to feel so empty, as Dean pulled Cas felt a tug at his hole. He moaned slightly. Dean pulled again but harder this time. Cas couldn’t help but moan out loud and clench around Dean (trying to keep him inside as long as possible), that made Dean come again which made Cas moan again. Cas looked up at Dean and saw wonder and shock in his eyes, Dean looked like he was going to come again.  
“Cas if you keep moaning like that I’m going to come again!” Cas looked up at Dean with half-lidded eyes and a wicked smile on his face then moaned loud while clenching his hole as hard as he could. Cas could feel Dean come again.   
“FUCKING HELL!” Dean screamed as he practically fell on top of him.   
“Dean I have no idea what is going on, but PLEASE can we stay like this for a while? I feel so fucking full and I absolutely love it. I love whatever is going on with your dick! A-and I-I-I LOVE YOU!!!” Cas said into Dean’s hair. Cas didn’t know why he said this but it felt right. Cas had no regrets.   
“If someone were to ask me if I liked you yesterday or even a couple hours ago, I would have said hell no. But now I can’t help but to say no I don’t like you… (Pause for dramatics)… I love you.” Cas inwardly cringed at what Dean’s reaction was going to be but was surprised when Dean maneuvered them so they were both laying down on their sides facing each other.  
”I totally agree with that. And I love you too Cas.” Cas could feel his face go red.   
“When did you start calling me Cas?”   
“Since the bathroom.” Cas felt Dean chuckle slightly.  
“Okay.” Cas said as his eyes closed. Cas couldn’t help but clench really hard one more time and feeling Dean come again. Cas couldn’t be happier, he has found his alpha.  
~Dean  
“Dean I have no idea what is going on, but PLEASE can we stay like this for a while? I feel so fucking full and I absolutely love it. I love whatever is going on with your dick! A-and I-I-I LOVE YOU!!!” Dean was shocked and relieved to hear this. “If someone were to ask me if I liked you yesterday or even a couple hours ago, I would have said hell no. But now I can’t help but to say no I don’t like you… (Pause for dramatics)… I love you.”  
Dean had to lay down or he was going to hurt Cas, so Dean turned them so they were on their sides facing each other. “I totally agree with that. And I Love you too Cas.”   
“When did you start calling me Cas?”  
“Since the bathroom.” Dean had to chuckle at that.  
“Ok.” Dean thought that Cas when straight to sleep, but then Dean felt Cas clench around him hard. Dean came so hard for Cas.   
The last thing Dean hears is John calling his name.  
~John   
Alpha’s have keen senses but John doesn’t like to use his that often.   
He grabbed the groceries and walked up to the door, searching for the keys. That’s when he noticed that something was off about his house, but he couldn’t figure it out.   
John walked inside expecting both boys to be at each-other’s throats but nothing. Not a sound. Maybe that’s what’s wrong John speculated.   
“Dean!?” John yelled then inhaled to make sure that they were still here. That’s when it hit him. There was an Alpha and an Omega here. John thought about the boys, put down the groceries and left to go visit his good friend Bobby. They’ll be fine. John knows his boy, he’ll be safe and let him know if something is wrong.  
THE END


End file.
